esitales_starlightedfandomcom-20200213-history
Mika
Mika Mika is one of the protagonists of the series and an antagonist. He is Ichirou Maki's aid-lock actor, a digitalized human who gives commands and orders to their owner, in this case, Ichirou, and guides them to the "Warp of Gods." He is in charge of protecting his owner and let them into the "Realm of Falkus ." Appearance Since Mika is a holographic digitalized program, his wardrobe varies throughout the series, but he is commonly seen topless, with only censor cubes covering his torso. He wears a blue and white choker around his neck that locates his current location with Ichirou Maki. He has two white marks on his cheeks, the one on the left coming from under his eyelid, and the right coming from his jawline. Instead of being pale white, he has light blue skin or sometimes pale blue. His hair is white or very light blue, both in the manga and anime. His haircut stops at his lower jaw, and is slighty moves to the right, his eyebrows and the rest of his face being visible. In the second season, Mika is seen wearing a white long-sleeved collared shirt dark blue laced designs. A frilly lace cravat is tied around his neck, and adorned with a smooth-surface sapphire gem adhesively attached to it. He wears long black pants that are tucked in white knee-high boots. He has a golden crown on his head with three light blue crystals wrapped in gold in the center, crowned as Falkus 's royal mate. Personality Mika is recognized as a sly and curious aid-lock actor. He shows little interest in Seito, for being his enemy because both share feelings for Ichirou. Mika is also sarcastic whenever Seito talks to him and prefers to communicate with Ichirou. He is easily attached to Ichirou and wants to stay as his aid-lock actor so he could be with him on every mission and command him to do anything he desires. Mika is considered a jealous actor because he often fires up when seeing Ichirou and Seito together, even while holding hands. Apart from innocent, Mika has a mind of an assassin. While overthinking the theory of Seito being a classified spy, Mika states to Ichirou that Seito could psychologically hurt him and could cause harm to his family. He also states that Seito could be aliances with Jirou. History Keiji was born with pale white skin, brown eyes, and black hair, and he was an average child in his time. He was full of life until his parents went bankrupt and couldn't afford an education for him, and decided the only way out was calling the aid of the government. Keiji was 2 years old when his parents had signed a contract to make their son into a hybrid-digital program, in exchange of an exact copy of himself. Keiji was raised in a study lab, owned by 9-LOCK Corporations, and tested by a scientist who studied human bodies to see the possibility of digitalizing humans into holograms. At the age of 3, scientists emperimented on him, resulting in 33 electrical implants throughout his body, 10 in the brain tissue, 5 in the ribcage, 4 in the spinal cord, 4 in the tailbone, and 10 in the heart. He was in a coma for 4 months, his parents worried sick and wanting to hear about him. That led to the Japanese government to claim the experiments classified and to restrain his biological parents from interacting with Keiji. Keiji was 5 when the scientists tested an electricity-powered faux heart, to test the durability of life Mika had. His lungs hat shut down, so had his nervous system, and he began to hallucinate and go under mental illness. Keiji was placed under solitary confinement, and the heart was replaced with his old one. He was in a wave of anxiety and depression without his parents affection, which caused his hair to turn white. At the age of 11, he was forced on an electrical chair, and electrocuted. Keiji had reffered the experiments as "preparations for his future," until he was tortured almost to death and was made a digital copy by the government, renaming him Mika This way so that his parents could never recognize him. When he became 15, he was taught to read and write, and trained for physical combat. He was kept in high surveillance in the lab, his friendship with the lead scientist never changed. Satoru Takumi , the lab scientist, had taken care of Mika throughout his entire life until he had been involved in a highway car accident, resulting in the death of himself and his wife. Mika was in a state of total anxiety, deciding if he should end his life. A man had entered the lab in the middle of the night and had watched on Mika. Presenting himself, the man, 'Falkus ', seemed to be interested in Mika and decides to take him under his wing and letting him into the exterior dimension, the forbidden world where Ichirou's brother Jirou is ruling. Mika vows to serve under the royalty of Falkus and serve aliances with Jirou in order to resurrect Satoru and his wife and to see his parents. Jirou later declines the alliance, but places Mika as an aid-lock actor, using all the information and data the 9-LOCK Corporation had collected, and assigning him to protect his older brother Ichirou from Falkus's infinite realm where everything that walks in can never stay the same.